The Devil Went Down to Georgia
by NeonxTears
Summary: One moment can change your life. But sometimes you need to know if it was real.
1. An Age Since Passed

I got good reviews on my first Mike/Violet story, and was asked to add onto it, but it was only a one-shot. So, I decided to submit my second Mike/Violet! But thank you to all who posted reviews for **"Eyes On the Prize"**!

Summary: One moment can change your life. But sometimes you need to know if it was real.

Rated: T

Feedback: It'd be peachy keen like a jellybean!

Warnings: "_Italics" are thoughts. _And spoilers, if you haven't seen the movie(s) or read the book- which I seriously doubt.

Pairing: Mike Teavee/Violet Beauregarde

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it! …I don't own any characters or settings! There! I said it! I also don't **really** own the title… that's a Charlie Daniels Band song. But no lyrics are used.

Other note: I'm going to be kind of self-indulgent right now. _Please ignore it if you wish._ I just **love **the title of my fic! All right… now that I'm done, please enjoy…

* * *

**The Devil Went Down to Georgia**

_Chapter One: An Age Since Passed

* * *

_

"Hey you. I bet I can beat you to that thing!" she said to him when they reached the Inventing Room. He followed her finger until he was looking at a machine. A **gigantic **machine, with one of those Oompa Loompas swimming in liquid. It looked like water, but with this factory- you can never be too sure about anything.

"You can't beat me. It's **impossible**," he informed her in his little smart-ass tone with his very own Mike Teavee smirk.

Violet gave a challenging sneer before yelling "GO!", and the two children took off running. They made it to a window to look inside, and their hands touched on the glass. Together. They held on for a second until they realized, then quickly pulled away from one another. During Wonka's explanations of the Gobstoppers and Hair Toffee, Violet was just looking at her hand.

"_Wow. That was… It felt so…**good**…?"_ she pondered, still gazing at her hand. She'd felt many adrenaline rushes from her various competitions- but none like this.

Mike felt the same thing, but he actually was listening to Wonka (for once!). He suppressed the feeling by asking in that same smart-ass tone to Wonka, "Who wants a beard?" Willy went on with his creepy psychobabble while Mike stared at him strangely. Not because he thought it was stupid (which he **definitely** would have, had he been paying attention), but because he was lost in thought.

"_Did that actually happen? And… why do I feel so…so…**cheerful** about it?" _

That's when Mike noticed everyone crowding around a machine even larger than the Gobstopper contraption. Lights went off, alarms sounded, and everyone was terribly confused- well, except for the eccentric candyman. Mike just looked at it dispassionately, though, because… well… that was **Mike**. But although there was a huge commotion- all that came out was a strip of gum. Mike instantly thought of Violet, everyone did. But Mike felt a pit growing in his stomach, like something bad was happening… like he was **scared**. But he ignored it, because Mike Teavee does **not** get scared. Not of anything, or for anyone. Lone wolf, right. Violet then started chewing that fateful piece of gum while Wonka, being his freaky self, creped off.

Violet blew up like a balloon- no. Like a blueberry. Now Mike was scared, and he wasn't going to ignore it. But he **was** going to fight it.

_"Me? Worried about that obnoxious gum-chewing chick? **I don't think so!**"_


	2. The Journey

Again, thanks to all who reviewed! Not a single flame! Go me! XD

Oh, yeah… and I don't remember where Mike lives, so I'm just gonna make it up. If someone knows, tell me please. Then I'll be sure to fix it!

Chapter Two: The Journey 

"Last stop! Atlanta, Georgia!" crowed a voice over a loudspeaker on a not-so-packed train. A young man about 17 sat, head bent onto the ceiling, feet touching the ground. The train came to a complete halt and the man made his way to one of the doors. He had to slouch, but he finally made it off, gazing around at the Atlanta landscape. Just like any metropolis- metallic.

The spiky-haired giant had been going to a college just up the block from a train station, which he would use to go visit his family in Colorado (thank you, Sash!). He'd lost some of the malice and anger from his childhood, even toward the man who had made him the way he was. Yes, Mike Teavee was pushing 8'6" and weighed only about 135 pounds. He was even less when he came out of that taffy puller! Nevertheless, he had _not _become a social outcast like he'd originally thought. He did have many friends from high school, and now college. But many people question the boy's choices. With such a great intellect like Mike's, why not go to Yale? Or Harvard? Why settle for a random university somewhere in Atlanta, Georgia? Young Mr. Teavee claims he doesn't know… that there was something about this school he liked over all the others. But, deep, deep down- he knows exactly why.

He'd been planning this day for about three months now- ever since he arrived way down South. Mike never forgot **that** day, and not just for the reason that the other kids did not forget. He got his punishment, sure- but he needed to know if he could have something more. Much more. Mike, after not that much searching (must I repeat the tale of the Golden Ticket incident?), had found the address. The address where he hoped to find the answers no book, encyclopedia, website, or even… television… could answer.

He was seated very uncomfortably on the **local **train, next to some teenager with green hair and a very scraggly looking older gentleman. Finally, his stop came- he didn't like riding this train. It was dirty and had very seedy looking people on it. But, Mike really didn't have much of a choice, seeing as he couldn't fit into a car, and buses weren't fast enough- he'd get very bad aches in his neck. The young Teavee had to walk a good long while to reach his destination. He stopped on the sidewalk in front of a tan house in a suburban neighborhood, not unlike his own. He hesitated for a second, not wanting to face the possibility of rejection. If there is anything in this world that Mike **truly** hated- it was rejection. That and being talked down to. But, before his mind could think, his size twenty-eight Converses were taking him to the door. His hand reached to the doorbell, pushing until he heard the dinging noise. He felt his face flush as he heard footsteps bounding toward the door. It flew open, revealing that familiar blue tracksuit belonging to… Scarlet Beauregarde.

"Why… hello," she began in a flirtatious voice, "You're awful tall, aren't you? What brings you here…?"

"I'm here to see… V-VIOLET!" he yelped out the last part. Ms. Beauregarde frowned, not appreciating his unwillingness to pay attention to her.

"Please come in- I'll go get her…" Ms. Beauregarde opened her mouth to call to her daughter, but Violet had already heard her name being shrieked out by a somehow familiar voice.

And there Violet stood, at the foot of the stairs, the whole thing just crashing back to her. And Mike forgot the entire plan.


End file.
